I'm a ThunderClan Cat: Get Me Out of Here! (Day Three)
Day Three, Live Show Lionheart: (eating breakfast) Hey, dudes, there's a message on this Rice Krispies box! Leafpool: What does it say? Brambleclaw: This is from Firestar and Graystripe. (puts on glasses) Be ready for a bus trip at 10am today! And bring your sick bags.... Ivypool: This soesn't sound good. Jayfeather: Whatever, seeming as we have some time off, what shall we do? Everyone: PLAY JUST DANCE 4 ON THE WII!!!! (Branbleclaw is playing Sandstorm on Call Me Maybe. Sandstorm is on 4 stars and Brambleclaw zero) Sandstorm: HAHAHA! I'm THRASHING! Graystripe: All contestants, hop on the bus! We're going on a bud trip to the BBC studios. Day Three, Bushtucker Trial (featuring my good friends Tangle AND Mossy!!) Firestar: We are now currently in the BBC televition studios on the set of QI! Everyone: WOOO! Graystripe: So, here's the deal: You answer questions about all the Warriors books. If you get one wrong, you have to eat one of these! (holds up plate full of bugs) Everyone: Yuck! Brambleclaw: Ew! NOW I know why they asked us to bring sickbags! *barfs* Sandstorm: It's just typical that everyone but the wimp brought sick bags..... Firestar: So, you have half an hour to revise all the books, so chop chop! Jayfeather: I'm gonna THRASH! Lionheart: Um, baberinos, I hate to break your bubble...But I'M going to win! Jayfeather: Actually, I am! I know EVERYTHING about Warriors! Cloudtail: *raises eyebrow* Since when? Jayfeather: Like, FOREVER! Haven't you realised? I'm a WARRIORS GEEK! Leafpool: And a Simpsons one, too. Graystripe: Competition's starting, folks. Lets skedaddle! Firestar: Lionheart's first. Lionheart: Okay, I'm ready. Graystripe: Question one: Who are my- Lionheart: Feathertail and Stormfur. Firestar: HOW DID YOU KNOW? Lionheart: Take it easy, bro. I'm just a born GENIUS! Firestar: So, question two. Who did Yellowfang suspect was Raggedpelt's new mate in Yellowfang's Secret? Lionheart: Um....Lizardstripe? Graystripe: Incorrect! The answer is Foxheart! Firestar: Pick a bug... Lionheart: Bros, can I just ask...WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DIE????? Graystripe: Hehehe, I love seeing others suffer! Firestar: And, final question: Which poor apprentice was killed due to the dog invasion? Lionheart: Easy peasy, Lionettes. It was Swiftpaw. Graystripe: Well done Lionheart. You have a score of....2/3! 1ST LIONHEART 2/3 Firestar: Okay, Ivypool, its your turn to answer some QUESTIONS!! Ivypool: I'm ready! (Eye of the Tiger music plays in background) Graystripe: *drumroll* Who is the craziest cat in Big Brother: ThunderClan: Season Two? Ivypool: Duh, its WILLOWPELT! She's even crazier than Brokenstar! Brokenstar: Don't diss! (swipes at Ivypool with handbag) Ivypool: AAHHH! CRAZY CAT!!! Firestar: Producer? Ad break? Ad voiceover dude: Are you feeling fat, unhealthy and tired? Purdy: *groans* YES!! Ad voiceover dude: Then try new, WellKitty vitamin tablets! Availible in your nearest Paws store now! *whispers really fast* May lead to health issues and early deaths! Graystripe: ????? That ad was weird! Ivypool: *panting* Is Brokenstar gone yet??? Firestar: Yes, so we can ask you another question! Which clan did Mapleshade's mate come from? Ivypool: RiverClan! Graystripe: Correct! and the fial question.....WHO WON THE BBTC FINAL?? Ivypool: NUU! I DON'T READ BBTC! Tangle: *gasps* Horrid! *hits Ivypool on the head with a pogo stick* Ivypool: *faints* Tangle: Oops.... Firestar: Three days, three ambulances... Ivypool: *recovers consciousness* Okay, the winner of BBTC was...Ashfur? (faints again) Graystripe: (forces a worm down Ivypool's throat) Incorrect! Icecloud won BBTC! Tangle: SHE DOES NOT READ BBTC! (turns into giant) I WILL NOW KILL YOU ALL! Tough Guy #1: get out. (pats bat in hand threatenengly) Tangle: NO! EVIL PEOPLES HATE BBTC! Tough Guy #2: Right, I'm just calling up Wilowpelt, you can have a lovely chat with her about purple bananas! Tangle: *gulps* Okay! (turns back to normal) 1ST LIONHEART 2/3 2ND IVYPOOL 2/3 Graystripe: So, another competitor, this time in the form of Cloudtail! Cloudtail: Hi there! I'm ready! Firestar: Alright then.....Question one: which cat died for good in The Last Hope? CloudtaIl: *sobbing* SPOTTEDLEAF!!! SHE WAS SUCH A GOOD CAT! Firestar: There, there. Helloitsmeguys: Spootedleaf? Death? *bursts into tears* MUMMY! Graystripe: Someone call my therapist! Firestar: Why do you have a therapist? Graystripe: He cools my love of cookies. Therapist: Hi guys! What's the problem? Firestar: Those guys have gone Spottedleaf CARAZEE! Therapist: Okay! (pulls out watch) You will now stop thinking about Spottedleaf's death. (waves watch in front of Cloudtal and HIMG) Cloudtail: Hey, it worked! HIMG: Byeee, I'm off to produce the show! *blows kisses* Graystripe: Cloudtail, question two: which kits were Yellowfang accused of killing? Cloudtail: Clawkit and Mintkit? Firestar: Incorrect. The answer is Marigoldkit and Mintkit! Graystripe: Bug time! (evil grin spreads across face) Cloudtail: NUUUUU! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Firestar: (shoves it down Cloudtail's throat) Hehe, I love watching others suffer! Cloudtail: Hey, these are good! (noms on worm) Graystripe: Oy! Oaws off! (hides plate of bugs behind back) Cloudtail: D: Firestar: And the final question: Who was Tigerstar's ThunderClan mentor? Cloudtail: I know the answer, but can I get it wrong for more bugs? Graystripe: *sighs* If you wish. Cloudtail: Then Tigerstar's mentor was Thrushpelt! (starts scoffing insects) Mmmm, can I hath thome nathos with this pleath? Firestar: Incorrect. Thistleclaw was Tigerstar's mentor. It s widly belived that Thistleclaw passed on his dark qualities to Tigerstar. Producer: Bugs!! WE NEED MORE BUGS! Nerdy bug catcher person: But why? Producer: THIS GUY IS EATING THEM REAL FAST! GO NOW! Nerdy bug catcher: Fine, but did you know that the mitochondria of bug cells specialise in... Producer: MORE. BUGS. NOW. 1ST LIONHEART 2/3 2ND IVYPOOL 2/3 3RD CLOUDTAIL 1/3 Firestar: Now it's Brightheart's turn. Brightheart: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! DON'T STOP YHE PAAAAAARTAY! Graystripe: What's that song? Brightheart: Oh, it's Don't Stop the Party by Pitbull! Firestar: Not exactly Gagnam Style. PSY: Hey! Brokenstar: But babes, you see that Gangnam Style is like sooooo 2012! PSY: *cries* MEANIE! Oh, whatever. OPPA GAGNAM STYLE! HEEEY, SEXY LADIES! Graystripe: So, Brightheart, question numero un. Firestar: Why are you speaking in french? Graystripe: Mon amie, le language of love est mon passion! Brightheart: ? Firestar: ? Graystripe: So, Brightheart, ma amie, question numero un. Who was the cat that kills Ashfur? Brightheart: Ooh, I know this one! Hollyleaf! Firestar: Question two, name the cat that comes with Feathertail on the journey to the sun drown place. Brightheart: Um.........Mistystar? Graystripe: Incorrerct! Les bugs, Firestar? Firestar: Okay! Pick a worm..... Brightheart: Sometimes I can't believe that I signed up for this show. (eats maggot) BLERGHH!!! Graystripe: Et finalment, question numero trois, which did Tallstar replace Onewhisker with? Brightheart: I WAS THERE!!! It was Mudclaw! Firestar: Well done, Brightheart, you have acheived a score of 2/3! Brightheart: Do I get a certificate? Graystripe: Non. Brightheart: D: 1ST LIONHEART 2/3 2ND IVYPOOL 2/3 3RD BRIGHTHEART 2/3 4TH CLOUDTAIL 1/3 Firestar: Now, let's quiz Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw: But I'm TERRIBLE at quizzes! Graystripe: Lighten up. Firestar: So, question one: who dies in Sign of the Moon? Brambleclaw: Um........Half Moon?? Graystripe: INCORRECT! It's Stoneteller!! Brambleclaw: *cries* How was I meant to know that? Firestar: You're a hero, mate. Heroes don't cry. Brambleclaw: *cries* Graystripe: BUG TIME!! Brambleclaw: NUU! (throws up) Firestar: We didn't even get the chance to put the bugs in his mouth! Graystripe: D;Whatever, I'll go onto question two: Who was the RiverClan cat that dies for disobeying Dark Forest orders? Brambleclaw: I don't know! *cries* Firestar: ???? Mossy: NEVER FEAR! MOSSY IS HERE! Brmbleclaw: MY SAVIOR! Mossy: Actually, I'm just here to advertise Toughen Up energy drinks! Graystripe: Mossy, you seriously need to give one to this guy!! Mossy: Okiddledoky.One can of Toughen Up! (hands to Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: (turns into a muscleman with abs) HEEYY! HERE ME ROAR!!! Firestar: Um..Brambleclaw? You need to answer question three! Brambleclaw: NEVER! I AM LEADER! Graystripe: Since when? Brambleclaw: The end of The Last Hope, actually. Mossy: o_0 Firestar: Moss, do you have an ANTI REVERSE product??? Mossy: Um...yes!! The scientist are inventing it right now! (speeds away on tire swing) Brambleclaw: Aww. The Moss magic doesn't work any more! I'm normal again! Graystripe: So, final question. WHO IS THE WIMPIEST WARRIOR?? Brambleclaw: Firestar??? Firestar: HOW DARE YOU! The answer is YOU by the way!! :D Brambleclaw: I want DADDY! Tigerstar: MWHAHAH! Brambleclaw: I DON'T WANT DADDY!! *cries* 1ST LIONHEART 2/3 2ND IVYPOOL 2/3 3RD BRIGHTHEART 2/3 4TH CLOUDTAIL 1/3 5TH BRAMBLECLAW 0/3 Okay, I'm really sorry that I've been so slow writing that last bit but I had a VERY important Science test to revise for (with my crush :D). But I've written it now. And to apologise to Moss for being snail like, I have he rin this episode. Nice, aren't I?? THIS FANFICTION HAS NOW BEEN ADOPTED BY MOSSEYE. END OF THAT NOW. Category:WFW 1 Category:Reality Category:Comedy